Pray For a Miracle
by StoryGirl02
Summary: “I don’t ever want to be tied down like that. I need my freedom.” She forced herself to keep smiling as if nothing were wrong, even though her heart was shattering. She really hoped that he didn’t mean that.


**Pray For a Miracle**

_-count the colours in his eyes-_

* * *

_i don't think it ever crossed his mind_

Lavender squealed, her hair blowing in the wind as Seamus reved up, the car racing down the empty street. She let out a soft giggle, unable to stop the smile from playing on her lips. Her dress flapped in the wind, and she snuck a look at Seamus, smiling happily as he took her hand.

"Did you have fun tonight?" he asked, their thumbs trying to crush each other's. She laughed, picking up her hair and letting it fall back down again, a straight mass of blonde strands.

"Do you think I had fun tonight?" she shot back at him, gnawing down on her bottom lip, before she laughed again, shaking her head. "Of course I did! I always have fun when I'm with you, Seamus, you know that! Anyways, the question is, did you have fun?"

He looked at her, his eyes seeming to swirl with colour. Normally green, in this light, they looked hazel, and she adored them. They were so much better than her boring, plain brown. "It was alright, I guess," he said, shrugging his shoulders lightly.

"But?"

"Did you see Dean?" he asked, sighing softly, running a hand through his mop of brown hair. He shook his head. "I don't ever want to be tied down like that. I need my freedom." He chuckled softly, letting go of her hand. She wanted him to take hold of it again, to feel his warmth transferring to her skin, to feel his grip around her fingers, to be connected to him in someway. "I don't ever want to fall in love."

She forced herself to keep smiling as if nothing were wrong, even though her heart was shattering. She really hoped that he didn't mean that.

Everyone fell in love, and he couldn't just deny that, could he? "Anyway, how horrible was the punch? More like cordial, I'd say," Seamus said, smiling. She faked a giggle, before staring out the window, watching as the trees rushed by.

He had never suspected of her feelings for him.

How could he be so clueless?

* * *

_if you asked me if i loved him, i'd lie_

Seamus loved green, and it wasn't just because he was Irish. He didn't care that green was associated with Slytherin, in fact it made him loved it even more. She had taken to wearing green clothing whenever she could, or green jewellery, but the colour did absolutely nothing for her, and she despite it. But if it made Seamus noticed her, she would wear nothing but it until she died.

His birthday was the 17th of March, and she had never forgotten it. Every year she showered him with presents, baked him a cake, and spent the day with him, and all she received in return was a "Thank you, Lav." She wanted to slap him until he finally realized.

His sister knew of her feelings for him, and she had sworn to never tell anyone.

Hannah had once asked her if she loved Seamus, and, struggling to keep the blush from her face, she had lied. Apparently, Padma had feelings for him, and who was she to keep her friend from happiness? Seamus would never love her, she was just a friend.

That night, she cried until her throat was sore.

* * *

_wishing he was mine_

Seamus appeared on her doorstep, his hands stuffed in his pockets and his hair tousled by the wind. She opened the door happily, a smile on her face. There hadn't been enough time to change out of her sweatpants and shirt, but she had dragged a brush through her hair before answering the door, hoping that it was enough, and that she looked reasonable.

Seamus didn't seem to notice, though, and her smile faded. He never noticed her; she was just a shade of grey in his black and white world.

He glanced around the room, before shrugging his coat off and throwing it on the couch, where numerous books were scattered, all signs of her studies. With a soft sigh, he collapsed on the couch, crumpling papers underneath him. "Hey!" she exclaimed, thumping him lightly on the back. "I need those."

He rolled over to gaze up at her, his fringe fall off of his face, revealing his green eyes. "Please, Lavender," he said, sighing. "I just need some time, okay?"

"Alright," she said, agreeing. "Do you want a cup of tea?"

"No, not really," he said, his voice muffled by the couch. She made one anyway, and he drank it gratefully, his eyes bloodshot. He had been crying while she had been in the kitchen and she had failed to hear it because she had been singing along to the radio. She was a horrible friend.

"What's wrong? You know you can tell me," she said, rubbing his back softly.

He set the cup down, wiping his eyes. "I'd better go," he told her, avoiding her question completely. She didn't move from her place on the coffee table, her eyes lowered. He pulled his coat back on, sighing softly.

She only looked up when the door slammed, one single tear making its way down her cheek.

She knew when he was truly happy, and she knew when he needed to be alone. Even though it was killing her to do so, now was a time when she needed to leave him alone. He'd work through it.

Somewhere deep down inside, she really hoped that Padma had dumped him. Then she'd have a chance, and then maybe he could be hers.

Lavender shook her head. She was such a bad friend.

* * *

_he has his father's eyes_

He had his father's eyes, and she loved them. The perfect shade of green, they drew her in completely and she often lost herself in those eyes. She was rather envious of Seamus's mum, for having a pair of perfect eyes of her own to stare into every night and day.

She longed for that to be her as well, one day.

They argued constantly, almost everyday. But it made them stronger, somehow. Through the silly fights and the yelling, they were able to see the reasoning behind each and every one, and work through it.

Some of their fights were stupid, though.

But they were still friends at the end of the day.

She really did longed to be more.

* * *

_m__y god, if I could only say_

He was standing on the other side of the street when she walked out of her door the next day. She saw him, but he didn't see her. His back was turned, and he was chatting eagerly to a woman beside him, his hands moving happily in mid-air.

She swallowed the lump in her throat, and forced her legs to keep moving. She reached the bottom of the stairs, and was about to cross the road, when he walked away, hands in his pockets and his hair falling into his face.

She just wanted to tell him how she felt, but something was holding her back.

* * *

_he can see through everything but my heart_

He played guitar for her in seventh year, both on their toes as he played, praying that either one of the Carrows wouldn't show up. She was transfixed by his gentle strumming, and she couldn't keep the smile off her face. He looked so happy, so peaceful, and at the point in time, the war seemed miles away.

He saw through shallow girls, and jerky boys, and steered her away from them, but he could never see what she was feeling for him in her heart. He was so blind when it came to matter of love, so blind sometimes that it frustrated her to no end!

* * *

_oh, it kills me_

Then one day she woke up, and thought, "This is it." It was now or never. If he didn't feel the same way as she did, she would just have to get over him. She applied less makeup then usual, and pulled her hair back into a bun, gnawing down on her lower lip.

She met him on the staircase, bumping into him, sending his parcel flying. "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry!" she exclaimed, hurrying down to pick the parcel up. Flowers. Carnations, her favourite. How had he remembered? '_I love you. I always have, always will. Your scars don't matter to me; you're all that I want, and all that I need.'_

She met him at the bottom, and wrapped her arms around him.

"Do you love me too?" he asked, his eyes searching his, dark pools of green.

_This time, she didn't lie._

"Yes."

She squealed as he pulled her closer, their lips meeting in perfect harmony.

He was finally hers.

* * *

**Written for the Taylor Swift Challenge on HPFFC. Obviously the title and starter sentences are taken from the song, I'd Lie, which is by Taylor, and is awesome! Reviews are love! **


End file.
